1. Field of the Invention
A measuring instrument, in particular a voltage tester, is provided having two probes which are arranged in separate housings through which connecting cables extend. The housings are magnetically attractive, because of either a first magnet arranged on a first one of the housings for cooperation with the magnetic material of the other housing, or a corresponding pair of opposed magnets provided in magnetically attractive relation on the two housings, respectively.
2. Description of Related Art
Measuring instruments are known, whose probes are connected to one another by sufficiently long connecting cables, so that the tester can drape the cable over himself The tester can therefore also comfortably carry the measuring instrument with him when he is currently not carrying out a measurement.
Such measuring instruments are, for example, voltage testers or universal measuring instruments, using which, for example, voltages, currents, powers, resistances, and/or a line continuity can be tested.
In the case of these measuring instruments, two probes are normally arranged in separate housings, which are connected to one another by the cable. The measuring instrument is handled in such a manner that one of the probes is taken in each hand. During the measurement, the distance of the probes from one another can therefore be directly manually set.
The Palmer U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,989 discloses such a measuring instrument having two test probes arranged in separate housings, in the case of which a linear rod magnet is respectively arranged on each of the two housing parts. The arrangement of the rod magnets of the housings is provided corresponding to one another so that the magnetic north pole of one rod magnet is provided opposite to the magnetic south pole of the other rod magnet. This arrangement allows one-handed handling of the measuring instrument.